Graveyard Shift
by Agnimitra
Summary: Neji works the graveyard shift and can't help the odd theories he thinks up while watching their late night customer. NejiGaara AU
1. Chapter 1

My crazy bitch friend made me write this... Well! I hope you enjoy!

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Hyuuga Neji was born to a rich family, he was raised in a high class neighborhood in a mansion that most celebrities only dreamed of seeing and he had gone to the best schools in the country. Etticut and culture were as much apart of him as his long, dark hair and luminous eyes, physical traits that added to his beauty and quiet intensity. When taking these things into account, one would probably wonder why it was that he was in that moment, wearing a whit t-shirt, black pants and a green apron.

He stood at a cash register, twirling some hair about his index finger. It was midnight on a Tuesday night, he was working the graveyard shift with two other people. They had been surprised the day they saw him, wondering what on Earth someone from a family as illustrious as the Hyuugas, was doing in a humble 24 hour supermarket.

Neji had not answered their curious questions with anything but a smirk. Because of his cold attitude, the girl, TenTen and the boy, Lee, usually left him alone, except for every now and then when the black haired boy would exclaim to Neji in a tone much louder than needed, that he was his arch rival.

Other than that, the Hyuuga had uneventful nights at his secret job. Well... Sort of.

He had never been a suspicious person, in fact, he had never believed in Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny or the Boogie Man. But on the first shift he got, Neji's unbelief in vampires was shaken. The reason you ask? Well, just read and find out.

- - -(McSeabass)- - -

Neji idly twisted his hair around his finger, watching the same scene he saw, every night at the same time.

There was a boy with red hair and green eyes. He was kind of short, but despite that Neji couldn't even begin to guess his age. Other than his unnaturally bright hair and huge insomnia rings around his eyes, he looked like a regular kid. However, something about him just sort of stuck with Neji, he wasn't normal at all.

Or maybe it was the fact that he would walk in the store at midnight, go to the back and squat in front of the energy drinks for half an hour, select six or seven, purhase them and leave.

According to Lee, TenTen and their Manager Gai this was normal. But Neji wasn't exactly fond of the way he was indiscreetly stared at while ringing the redhead up.

The boy tilted his head slightly to the side looking as though his choosing time would be cut in half that night; However, he just rocked a little on his feet and went back to stillness.

Neji felt annoyed, how could someone stay in one position so long? Especially that one? Surely the boy's feet would fall asleep.

Neji himself had been trained all his life to be able to sit still for hours at a time. It had been something he could do before he hit seven, but this was ridiculous.

Perhaps the boy was from a good family, that might also explain where he got the money to afford over twenty dollars in energy drinks every night. Neji knew he would never do such a thing, then again he was the type to save every penny he got.

Neji planned to move out when he turned 18, in fact he had movers ready to come get his things at exactly 8:04am on July 3rd, because in that very minute he would come of age and no longer be forced to live in his family's control.

But to be able to do all that, he needed money, so he saved, so he got this secret job. Because family, mainly his overbearing uncle, had no idea he planned to leave them and never come back. Two more months, only two more months and he would finally carry out his plan of eight years.

Back to the present Neji glanced at the clock on the register. He had four more minutes until the boy was done. He sighed, a week ago he had actually named the redhead, but found that to be a bit creepy of him so he made efforts not to use it; even if it was only in his head.

It had come out of nowhere, he had been watching TV after just getting out of the shower and a commercial for some Strawberry Shortcake doll had come on. He grimaced, Strawberry Shortcake had definitely been changed for the worse. But the red hair had caught his eye and reminded him of the late night, would be vampire customer.

He didn't want to name him Strawberry Shortcake though, it just didn't fit. So he thought back on the old days of reading the books to his cousin Hanabi and remembered that Rasberry Tart had been his favorite. Go figure.

From that day on the redhead had been Rasberry Tart in his mind, or Rasby for short.

Neji tilted his head to the side, watching the boy carefully, he had opened the clear door and began picking out that night's selection.

He leaned back and waited the ninety seconds it took for Rasby to reach the register. Oh noes! His thoughts had reminded him of the catchy name and he was using it.

The redhead stared at him unblinkingly as he rang everything up. Neji could only wonder how someone could drink all this. The obvious physical clues on the boy's eyes were more than enough evidence for Neji to believe that he drank them all alone.

"$24.82" Said Neji flashing a prettier smile than he had ever given before. He hoped Rasby would return it, he just had to know if the kid had pointy teeth.

Rasby blinked at him, giving a small twitch of his lips before holding up the twenty and five dollar bills he already had out. Neji felt crushed by his disappointment and that helped him realize that he was really tired. It was an unfortunate thing for him that when he got tired he got rather stupid.

"So," Said Neji as he counted out the change, "May I please ask you a weird question?"

The redhead looked at him with slightly more rounded eyes. Neji guessed that it was his surprised face,but he gave a small nod.

The Hyuuga sighed inwardly, he couldn't believe what he was about to ask, "please don't take this the wrong way but... Would you tell me if you were a vampire?"

Rasby stared at him for a moment before blinking and holding out his hand for the change that Neji was holding hostage. When he seemed to realize he wasn't getting the money without an answer he licked his lips and said, "is that a serious question?"

"..." Neji felt stupid, but at the same time he really wanted to know, "I don't even know anymore"

Rasby only blinked as the surprised look went away, "Yes I would tell you"

Neji gave a small chuckle and handed the boy his change. Well, he could certainly conclude that little Rasby was older than fourteen at least, unless he just sort of had a deep voice. Hmmm. Neji blinked, Rasby was still standing there, his eyes trailed down and rested on the plastic bag where he placed the purchased beverages. With a sheepish grin Neji picked it up but Rasby opened his mouth again, "can I use a pen?"

The Hyuuga took a pen off the counter to his right and handed it to the boy, wondering what he was going to do.

The redhead leaned over and snatched his receipt out of the bag and scribbled something on the back of it. Then he looked at Neji and held it up. Neji could just barely see a slight tremble in the hand and he took the paper. There, written on the back:

Gaara 317-1119

He looked back at the boy who was holding his hand out for the bag, purposefully avoiding looking him in the eye. Neji chewed his lip for a moment and then put the paper in his pocket and walked around the counter. Rasb- Gaara saw him do this and began walking to meet him half way around.

With a smile more beautiful than the last Neji handed the boy his drinks and then leaned down and kissed him softly. This would be fun, TenTen had been invading his personal space lately and Gaara seemed a lot more interesting anyway. Well, he'd make a point to find out. Suddenly a thought hit him and he murmured, "how old are you?"

"16..."

"Ok good" Neji pulled away from his lips and pecked his cheek and then stood up straight. Although Gaara's face was blank of any emotion, his eyes were swimming with them. Neji gave the boy a smirk and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Gaara"

Gaara's lips parted, he looked dazed, "Yeah..."

Neji smiled and whispered, "Maybe sooner"

The redhead nodded as Neji turned to go back behind the counter lest his boss give him an earful. He could feel the boy's gaze on his back for a full five minutes until he heard the sound of the bell on the door ringing, meaning he had left.

Neji grinned, graveyard shift suddenly got a lot more interesting.

* * *

There you go Rachel, you crazy, crazy slut.

Done wih that, ok uhm, I hope everything was clear, if not, then that's what the second chapter is for I swear,


	2. Chapter 2

Right, put off writing this then wrote it in one night… Yeah

Thanks for the reviews btw, lot of fuss about etiquette that was pretty funny.

* * *

Neji hadn't called him when he got home that morning a little after five am, neither did he call later on in the day when he had to pretend that he wasn't about to drop dead from only two hours of sleep. It wasn't that he never meant to call Gaara; truly he was very curious about him. The only problem was Hyuuga Neji was far from needy and he intended to let it be known.

Once again he left his house as quietly as possible, put his car in neutral and pushed it a full block away from his house before getting in and driving to the store on the other side of town. The neighborhood was an average one that Neji still couldn't bring himself to feel safe in. It came from an upbringing in a ritzy, high-strung family.

He entered his work and clocked in, just barely on time and sighed as his manager, Gai appeared.

"Why Neji! You are almost late!" He cried, falling to his knees dramatically and sobbing pathetically into his right forearm.

Neji's shoulders begged him to let them slump, but he maintained his ever perfect posture, "But I'm not..."

"BUT YOU ALMOST WERE! PUNCTUALITY IS A JOY OF YOUTH!" Gai stood up, grinning like a maniac and giving Neji the thumbs up, "But I shall forgive you, for that is yet another joy!"

The Hyuuga nodded slightly and cringed as Gai pranced away to where Lee was stocking an aisle with beans. Neji sighed and went to his station behind the cash register where he pulled out his green work apron and put it on.

With nothing better to do, Neji sorted the pens and pencils kept at the register in a bright blue coffee mug. This was one of the things he did when trying to keep Gai off his back. He sorted and resorted over five times and it began to get painfully old; however it was either this or chat with his co-workers. It wasn't so much that he didn't like then, just TenTen was too flirty and Lee was... Lee.

He looked down at the mug as he set it in its proper place. This was boring and it was only -- He glanced at the clock on the register screen -- 11:37 pm. The only thing wrong with the graveyard shift was the immense, mind numbing boredom.

His uncle had gotten on his case earlier that day. Apparently missing three questions on a test was cause for concern. It was true that these days he only slept about three hours each day during the week and that in turn may or may not have affected his test taking skills, but Hiashi did not know this; that in turn meant the elder Hyuuga assumed one of two things: Neji was sick or Neji was getting lazy.

"... Bastard" muttered Neji, flicking some hair over his shoulder.

Of course the moment Hiashi had a reason he would jump all over Neji. The old man had it out for him since he was little on account that he was only from the cadet branch of their family, yet he outdid his cousin Hinata, Hiashi's own daughter, in everything and in every way.

Sometimes Neji pitied the shy, timid girl, but most of the time he figured she only had it coming. When someone had a flaw in their self that they would not work on, it was only their fault that they did not get better. At least, that was how he felt about it.

Neji flinched as the loud sound of a crash berated his tired ears. Lee and Gai had gotten too excited about the beans and were trying to stack them ridiculously high. The flimsy shelf had given out under the weight. He shook his head; at least they weren't stored in glass jars.

TenTen would have a huge fit if she had to clean up an ocean of beans, although it would be a rather funny sight.

Neji rubbed his eyes slightly; maybe he should try drinking some energy drinks. Then again he knew he certainly didn't want the crash that would come the following day. But still, it would be nice to be fully awake for a while, even if that meant a big headache, but that was what aspirin was invented for.

But there was the matter of money also, he wanted to save every little bit that he could and those expensive, bubbly beverages didn't come cheap. Perhaps he could ask Gaara to buy him one; the boy obviously had a crush on him.

With that in mind Neji began to wonder how he would go about asking the redhead to buy him a drink. Would just asking be ok? Or would it be too blunt? Would it be better to hint at it until Gaara got the message?

He looked up as the bell rang, it was Gaara. Neji blinked and looked at the clock, Gaara was twelve minutes early. Without even glancing at the back wall Gaara walked straight up to Neji's work space and just stared at him.

Neji stared back at him with a raised eyebrow, after a moment he grew annoyed, "what's up? You're early"

"..." Gaara shifted his weight from foot to foot, still staring at him steadily, "... You didn't call"

Realization dawned on Neji, judging by the redhead's miffed and slightly annoyed posture, he had been waiting by the phone for a while. Neji leaned forwards and rested his chin in his hand, "I suppose I didn't"

Gaara's eyes darted to his feet before returning to Neji's, "Why not?"

Neji frowned, "Why didn't I call you?"

"Do you not like me?"

Now he felt put on the spot, being asked a question like that. Surely he was interested in Gaara, not exactly romantically despite the fact that he kissed him, but there was still interest and the boy was easy on the eyes. Neji chewed his lip before replying, "I like you plenty Gaara, I just thought there was supposed to be a two day wait period after you get someone's number"

Gaara shrugged and a slight frown graced his features. Neji smirked, "How about this; tomorrow is Saturday so I don't have any school and I'll assume you don't either. Why don't we hang out for a while?"

But Saturday was one of the days where he pretended to go out somewhere but really went to find a nice spot to snooze the day away. Neji inwardly grimaced, desperately wanting to retract the invitation but not going through with it. Much to his relief Gaara looked hesitant, "... I sleep on Saturdays"

"Excuse me?"

Gaara looked uneasy again, "I don't like sleeping but I can't stay awake all the time so I sleep on Saturdays and do my homework on Sunday"

"Oooh" Neji leaned over the counter, "Funny thing, that's similar to my own habit. Why don't we just nap together ne? Make a day out of it"

He couldn't help his adoring smile as Gaara looked away to stare at the fridge full of energy drinks with a small, barely discernable blush, "Out of napping?"

"Why not?" Neji leaned back, "Unless you'd rather not"

Gaara looked back up at him, but stayed quiet staring at Neji's chest rather than looking him in the eye. Neji frowned but stayed quiet, the reason he hadn't called the night before was because he didn't want to be needy and he refused to seem that way now. Instead he regarded Gaara with a raised eyebrow yet again, awaiting his answer.

Finally the redhead looked up at him and nodded, "I'd like that... When does your shift end?"

Neji looked at the clock on the register, "Not for another four hours and two minutes"

Gaara looked at the clock as well then he turned on his heel and walked to the back, crouching in front of the energy drinks and beginning his nightly ritual. Neji allowed himself a small smile before he decided the pens and pencils in the mug needed more sorting.

- - (ph3312 0v3 5(# 73# j355) - -

Neji rang up the items silently with Gaara staring at him the exact same way as all the previous nights. He felt glad in a way that this hadn't changed; he wondered if it would once they napped together. His eyelids drooped momentarily at the alluring thought of a nap, but he forced them back open before they could close.

"$25.72" He said smiling his usual smile and looking at Gaara's hands as he held out the readied paper bills.

Neji counted out the owed 28 cents and handed it to Gaara. He blinked when the redhead stared at him rather than take the offered coins, "is there a problem?"

Gaara shifted from foot to foot and Neji wondered briefly if he did that more out of nervousness or to get the blood circulating properly in his feet again. It took Neji a moment to notice that Gaara was talking, "maybe I could wait for you to get off and we could… Go back to where I live and sleep"

He had to admit to himself that the prospect of not going back home was tempting, very tempting, but if Hiashi found that he had gone missing in the night the overbearing uncle of his would be sure to throw a fit.

"I don't see why not, but it'll be kind of boring for you"

Gaara shrugged slightly, obviously using up all his speaking time for the night and simply went to sit near the exit where he began to sip one of his energy drinks. Neji turned away and frowned, he had forgotten to ask for one.

--- (Blink once, blink twice, now shut up) ---

The hours ticked by in a manner most slow for Neji. It seemed that every time he looked at the clock not even ten seconds had passed. He kept to sorting the pens and ringing up the few customers that came in as later – or early- that he worked.

Another entertaining enough pass time was turning to look at Gaara. The boy sat in a more comfortable looking position, leaning back against the wall with his knees against his chest.

It was kind of cute, but Neji still felt slightly unnerved by the boy's constant stare.

As Gai approached him with a white envelope Neji dimly registered payday in the back of his mind. After that, his shift ending dawned on him.

As he gathered his things together, ignoring his manager's speech of how a penny saved is a penny earned, he noticed Gaara standing as well, with all but one of his energy drinks still full. After a vapid goodbye to his coworkers Neji approached Gaara, "not thirsty tonight?" He teased

Gaara shook his head, "I don't want to be up all day tomorrow"

Neji smiled and zipped up his wool sweater before pushing the glass door open and holding it as Gaara exited behind him.

"Where's your car?"

"I walked here"

Convenient, in a way… "Then we can take my car" Said Neji digging into his left pocket for his keys.

He wandered into the parking lot, easily remembering where to go in the medium sized space, "Where do you live?"

Gaara leaned against the passenger door as Neji unlocked it, "In an apartment complex a couple blocks from here"

Neji walked to the other side of the car and found that Gaara had unlocked it from the inside.

"Do you live by yourself?" Asked Neji as he drove down the empty street

Gaara shook his head, "I live with my big brother, he's 19, but he's usually gone"

He pointed to a parking lot on the right and Neji flipped on the blinker as he frowned, "At work?"

"No, our father pays for us to live"

That explained the money for energy drinks, "School?"

"He goes during the day"

Well, that meant his brother wasn't a vampire either. Neji frowned, he had thought he was past that, "Where does he go?"

Gaara frowned and unbuckled his seatbelt just as Neji turned the car off, "I don't know"

Neji locked the doors and then followed Gaara down a sidewalk, through a maze of balconies and bushes until he stopped at a random door with a gourd on the outside, "I live here"

His voice was quieter and Neji looked at him. Gaara suddenly seemed a bit timid about letting Neji in, even if it was in a subtle way.

Neji allowed himself to yawn and stretched just a little, "so aren't we going inside?"

Gaara nodded and opened the door.

* * *

Yeah, leaving off there. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lol, no one said anything about the fact that Neji started talking to Gaara on Tuesday and suddenly the next day was Friday.

Oh well, I'm fine with it.

* * *

"Hey squirt"

Neji looked around the room, there was a light that shined through the doorway to the kitchen and into the living room where a brown haired man sat on a dark couch with a smoking, little black tube in his mouth.

Gaara set his plastic bag down and leaned over the back of the couch, "What are you doing here?"

"Had another fight with Sakon"(1) the man stood up and looked at Neji, "Who the Hell are you?"

"This is Neji from the store, Neji this is my big brother Kankurou" Gaara tugged on Neji's arm, "He and I are going to nap"

Before they could move out of the doorway Kankurou lunged forward and grabbed Neji by the collar of his shirt and hissed into his face, "Don't you dare fuck my sister"

"I… Don't even know you sister" Neji winced as the brunette blew some smoke that smelled of cloves into his face and couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret for following a strange boy home.

Kankurou thought this over and released him with a grin, "Then we're cool" He plopped back down on the couch, "Have a good nap"

Gaara tugged on Neji's arm again, so he followed him down a small hallway. The apartment smelled slightly of the Djarum Blacks that Kankurou was smoking and the walls were littered with random pictures of strangers that Neji could only assume was family.

The reached the end of the hall, having passed the bathroom, and there were two doors on either side. Gaara pushed the one on the left open and waited for Neji to go in first, "It's a little messy, I haven't folded my clean clothes"

Light from a streetlamp outside was shining enough through the window for Neji to see least two loads of laundry that looked fresh out of the dryer and smelled of dryer sheets. They were heaped on the bed in a pile as though someone had just dumped them there out of a basket. Gaara closed the door and went to the bed, "You can lay on my clothes if you don't mind," He began to arrange his clothes so that they made s nest.

Neji kicked off his shoes and went to the bed, he was so tired, he didn't care where he slept as long as it wasn't gross. He removed his coat, "Where should I put this?"

Gaara took it and walked over to a large wardrobe, "I'll hang it up, go ahead and lay down"

Neji climbed onto the bed and stretched his legs out. The bed was only a twin size, but the clothes smelled good and created a pleasant cushion for his body. He lifted his legs up when Gaara pulled the blanket out from underneath him. Neji settled back into the nest of pillows and clothes, it wasn't as good as his bed at home, but it was nice.

After a moment he looked up to see Gaara hesitating by the edge of the bed. Although his face was blank, Neji would see the shyness in the boy's stance, "come lay with me"

Gaara crawled onto the bed, snuggled up to Neji's chest, "Should I set my alarm clock?"

Neji wrapped his arm around Gaara's shoulder and put his other hand behind his head, "No it's fine"

He and Gaara relaxed on the clothes and listening to the small sounds Kankurou made in the living room as he puttered around, cursing about shoddy wood and hot glue. Neji raised an eyebrow when he felt lips on his cheek and he turned to face Gaara.

Gaara had shifted and was much closer to Neji's face than before, "I liked it when you kissed me"

"Is that so?"

Gaara nodded.

"You want to kiss some before we go to sleep?" Neji decided he didn't feel like waiting for an answer and he kissed Gaara lightly on the lips.

They lay like that, moving their lips together as Gaara moved further on top of Neji so that he wouldn't have to strain his neck. The noise from Kankurou had died down and the light that caused a bright stripe between the door and the floor went out.

Neji put his hand on Gaara's lower back and licked as much of the inside of the redhead's mouth as he could the next time their lips met.

Gaara paused, "… Tongue?"

"If you don't want it just say so"

Gaara shrugged and put his open mouth to Neji's. Neji took the hint and they began to lick at each other.

This was not something Neji would have guessed he would do with Gaara the first time he saw him. Not that he was bothered, the room was clean, though slightly cluttered, but that gave it a lived in quality. Gaara's teeth were a bit to straight across the top and Neji was sure that he probably either wore a retainer or needed one, other than that Gaara's tongue was smooth and tasted as though Gaara had eaten something a bit salty before going to the store.

Soon they were positioned on their sides, no longer kissing, but on the very verge of sleep. Neji's arm was draped over Gaara's hips, holding him close enough for comfort but not pressed against each other.

Before his eyes closed in exhaustion, Neji bemusedly came to grips with the fact that he had just tongued a guy.

--- (My birth certificate expired?!) ---

"The Hell are you still doing here?"

Neji opened his eyes and saw that Gaara was doing the same, he smirked at the ruffled, red hair that was tickling his face. However his attention quickly went to the bulky brunette in the doorway. He blinked, "… What?"

"It's 9 o'clock genius, what the Hell are you still doing here?"

"If it's only 9 I honestly don't see the problem. Can't we sleep for a little-"

"Look outside stupid," Grumbled Kankurou, "It's 9 **PM**"

Neji and Gaara turned towards the window and sure enough, it was dark outside. Neji sat straight up, almost dumping Gaara on the floor, "Oh… That's bad… That's extremely bad"

Gaara sat next to him, "Were you supposed to be somewhere?"

"My uncle has no idea where I am," Neji muttered as he looked around for his jacket, before remembering it was in the closet. "If I'm lucky he forgot completely about me, but I'll probably be in trouble" He said as he got out of bed and walked over to the closet.

Kankurou scratched the back of his neck, "Not checking in? Geez trouble maker, what kinda Hell are you trying to bring my brother and my diffident self?"

Neji looked at him after he retrieved his cellphone, "What?"

Gaara stood up as well and began to pop his fingers, "I'm sure that Hyuuga Hiashi will set the city on fire if you're gone too long"

"Yeah, imagine how hot it'll be for me and Gaara if he finds you here" Kankurou crossed his arm, but the wry smile on his face at Neji's expression cancelled out any negative ambiances that he might have been trying to project.

Neji slipped his jacket on while cradling his phone to his ear with his shoulder, "I guess I should have expected you to recognize me?"

"You're damn right you should have" Kankurou flopped onto Gaara's bed.

"Which rises a question, why are you working at a convenience store?" Gaara looked at Neji with none of the curiosity his voice betrayed.

"I don't like living at home" Neji said simply with a shrug. He'd be damned if he were to launch into a big spiel about his less than satisfying home life.

Kankurou stretched out his legs, which popped his knees and then curled in his toes, effectively popping them as well, "So you're infiltrating our humble abode eh? Do you have money?"

Neji stiffened suspiciously, "… Some… In a bank account"

"Good, if you're running away then I suggest withdrawing it all. And keep your job, I'm not housing a freeloader"

Gaara kicked Kankurou's leg, "get off my bed and go sulk about your failed relationship in your own room. Besides, you don't even housing us"

They bantered while Neji processed what he was sure was going on. Kankurou had inadvertently invited him to live with them.

The prospect wasn't horrible he had to admit, despite the fact that he would be living with a kid he had at one time been convinced was a vampire, and that kid's older brother who seemed to be wearing a pair of pants that were made from two pairs of pants.

The apartment wasn't cramped and it was clean enough. Also, there was something about this place that Neji liked. Living with his uncle for almost 18 years, Neji had grown up in an almost pathetically tense environment where just about anything would set off the head into a fit of ranting or even yelling.

But this place, it was so relaxing, even while Kankurou poked Gaara's head and while Gaara smeared the purple face paint that Kankurou wore like a kabuki actor, Neji felt perfectly at ease.

"I think I want to" He stated, causing the brothers to pause.

"Want to what?"

Neji ignored the question but moved to sit down on the bed, "I think I want to move in, but I have to go to an ATM so I can withdraw all my money before my uncle takes it. He made sure we had a joint account so that he could take my money if he saw fit"

Gaara stared at him and Neji felt his blood run cold. Had he trespassed on the ancient grounds that had been established a thousand year ago when Gaara had first been sired?-

Oh wait, they had already established he was human, "For now" Said Neji eyeing Gaara, who, along with Kankurou looked back at him a bit confused.

* * *

I'm bad at ending chapters… I should work on that.

1- That was for Corvin. Now leave me alone about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, update in the same month… I feel like I'm spoiling you people.

* * *

It was a pretty cool feeling, walking around with a little over 35 hundred dollars in his pocket, but Neji didn't show it outwardly. He stared ahead at the road as he drove back to Gaara's apartment.

He didn't plan on returning home again, he had gotten out a lot earlier than he had thought he would. The idea of running away had honestly never crossed his mind before, because the only friends he had were the ones he uncle approved of, and therefore knew of. But Hiashi knew nothing of Neji's secret job and that meant he couldn't know anything of Gaara or Kankurou.

In the daylight the apartments were a white painted stone with well kept grass and full grown trees. A rather suspiciously nice place to two people to live, especially when only one worked part time. Neji pulled into the covered parking spot that Kankurou said he could use while their sister wasn't visiting and he got out of the car.

He wondered what it was exactly that Gaara and Kankurou's father did for a living. After all, what could a man do so that he could send his daughter to a fancy college like Yale, provide his two sons with a damn nice apartment AND still live in a whole different town?

Neji had several theories actually:

1. Drugs

2. Their father in an international hit man who only kills for at least 5 figures.

3. Drugs

4. Their father is royalty and they lived here to escape the drudgery of being Princes

5. Drugs

6. Drugs

7. Their father was a diplomat or politician of some sort.

Anything else he refused to believe because than he surely would have known who was the man who spawned the two freaks he was going to live with.

Neji knocked on the door and was admitted by a jittery Gaara, "Drink all you stuff?"

"I saved one for you if you want" Gaara;s shaky fingers closed the door behind Neji and they went into the kitchen where Gaara retrieved a Mad Dog from the fridge, "Did you get your money?"

"Yeah, I got it all out," Neji opened the can and began to drink while he walked into the living room and sat on the couch. With a gasp of air he set it down on the coffee table where Gaara's homework was strewn, "Need any help?"

Gaara sat down next to him and picked up his pencil, "I'm fine, just restless" He grabbed a Biology worksheet and began to fill out the answers.

Neji leaned back and stretched out his legs, the apartment smelled less like cloves with Kankurou gone, at the moment it smelled like... Faded smoke and morning. Neji glanced at the opened window next to the door, air that smelled of dewy grass and tree leaves was coming in, and it was very refreshing compared to the constant smell of Cuban cigar

smoke and French perfume from his Aunt.

"Where is Kankurou?" Already it felt natural to just be there

"He finished his puppet earlier so he went over to Sakon's" Gaara had finished the first paper and had gone on to another one.

"Oh, was he making that for Sakon?"

Gaara's lips quirked humorlessly, "Sort of. They're fighting right now, so he's going to go throw it through Sakon's window"

Neji nodded slowly, "Makes sense"

"Does it?"

"... No" Neji sighed, "What school do you go to?"

Gaara finally put his pencil down and looked at the Hyuuga, "why?"

"Well I definitely can't go back to my regular school, they'd turn me into my uncle in a heart beat. So I figured I could go to school with you" He finished his sentence by pecking Gaara's lips with a small kiss.

"Not that I want to discourage that," said Gaara, leaning closer and earning himself a kiss on the nose, "But if you enroll in another school then your information will still be out there. Not to mention people will recognize you as a Hyuuga"

Neji sighed, "You're right. Not to mention by the time I actually get into any school my uncle will have filed a missing persons report" He frowned, "What'll I do about school?"

"What does it matter? Don't you graduate this month anyway?"

"Yeah, but still, if I'm not there they probably won't let me"

Gaara turned back to the table and resumed his work, "So just stay in hiding until you're 18, which is soon right? And then go to a Jr. college, you can complete your graduation there, no questions asked"

Neji raised an eyebrow, "One can do that?"

"It's what Kankurou did"

Neji smirked to himself, "I really never have to go home again," Then he frowned, "Wait, I need my clothes and my stuff. I wonder if I can get in without being seen... I'd need supernatural powers or something," He looked at Gaara, "... Are you sure you're not a vampire?"

--(Vestigial makes me think of Vaginal)--

Much later Neji was reading one of Kankurou's books about "Foods With Saturated Fats" and why "It's funny to throw them at people with lip piercings" when Kankurou himself came home.

He looked at Neji before slamming the front door shut behind him, "Still here eh?"

"Yep"

"Where's Gaara?"

"Shower"

"Your uncle call you?"

"He left about 32 voicemails," Neji raised an eyebrow at the sweat on Kankurou's brow,

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but uh... I'm not here" Rather than stay to give Neji a further explanation,

Kankurou went back into his room and Neji smelled more cloves and heard muffled violin music from down the hall. He raised an eyebrow but shook his head and kept reading.

Minutes later he heard the sound of screeching tires outside, followed by the slamming of a car door. Neji closed the book, 'Oh hell, it's the rival gang that followed them here from Venice!' He looked out the peephole and saw a young man with grey hair storming up to the door. Before he reached it however, Neji turned around and went back into Gaara's room. There was no way he was going to get involved with this.

The sound of fists banging against the wooden door shook the windows of the apartment and a voice of equal to greater power soon followed: "KANKUROU YOU ASS! GET OUT HERE NOW! YOU'RE PAYING FOR MY WINDOW!!"

Neji, Gaara and Kankurou leaned their heads out of the three doors in the hallway before the two younger ones turned to glare at the oldest. Kankurou looked on innocently until the voice yelled again, "I CAN BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN! YOU KNOW I CAN!! IT'LL BE PAYBACK FOR MY FUCKING WINDOW!"

Fixing his collar, Kankurou walked down the hall and pulled the front door open, "JUST GET ONE OF YOUR JOHNS TO PAY FOR THE WINDOW YOU WHORE!!!"

As more yelling ensued Gaara leaned back into the bathroom, only to emerge with a towel securely around his waist. He pushed Neji back into his room and began to rummage for clothes. Neji looked out through the open door at Kankurou and whoever the other person was (probably Sakon), and then back at Gaara, "Is this normal?"

"The yelling is love" Stated Gaara monotonously as he pulled a T-shirt over his head and slipped on some pants, "... My homework is out there"

Neji stepped to the side as Gaara wandered out to the living room, halting the argument momentarily to greet Sakon and ask him and Kankurou to kindly keep the volume of the make-up sex to a minimum as they had a guest staying with them.

With the yelling stopped Neji comfortably closed the door after Gaara had reentered with four or five worksheets. They settled onto the bed, the sound of Kankurou's still on radio muffling the whispered arguing of the couple in the living room.

--(The kindest words I'll ever know are waiting to be said)--

Neji tied and untied the bow of his apron several times in the last twenty minutes. He had honestly thought that since he had talked to Gaara, made out with Gaara and lived with Gaara, he would understand the redhead a bit more.

He did understand a few things: Gaara came to this place so late at night for two reasons. One being that Gaara hated crowds with a passion because he had a sensitive nose that could easily be overwhelmed by body odor and perfume. The second being that Gaara also disliked sunlight because he didn't want to tan. Gaara claimed his skin would turn a bright orange rather than tan into any attractive color.

He knew that Gaara's hair was naturally bright red, but he had tried to dye it a different color back in the 5th grade because kids would make fun of him for it.

He knew that Gaara slept best on his stomach and would drool if there wasn't any music playing.

He knew that Gaara was a quiet person with a mild temper and that he had been going to the store that Neji worked at for two years every night at midnight to buy energy drinks. He had even found out that Gaara had developed a crush on Neji several weeks before Neji had asked him that question.

… But still Neji did not understand one thing.

Why did it always take him so damn long to make a selection? This was honestly the highlight of his evening because at work Neji usually rang up three to ten people all night. Mostly condoms or cough medicine, sometimes milk or baby formula.

Neji tied the bow around his waist again and glanced up at the clock.

Hiashi had apparently thought he was just throwing a fit and would be home soon. Neji counted this as a blessing because that meant he would be able to keep working here for a little while longer.

After word got out about him, Neji knew he would not be able to keep his job because Gai or Lee or TenTen, or possibly any of the customers would turn him in.

Two months and he would be 18 and he wouldn't have to worry about anything. Hiashi wouldn't be able to get to him, he could move into his own place and finally live his life.

Until that day came, the money he already had would sustain him with some left over to keep him until he was able to find a higher paying job. Time was up and Gaara was walking towards the register with seven large cans in his arms.

Neji began to ring them up as Gaara stared at him quietly, "… You know we're allowed to talk" He said wryly, "15.98, what's with all the Hi Balls?"

Gaara held out a twenty and shrugged, "It's what I feel like right now"

Neji counted out the change with a smirk, "Did Sakon and Kankurou make up?"

Gaara shook his head, "It's possible they're fighting right now" He took one of the drinks out of the bag and opened it, "They were still yelling at each other and throwing things when I left"

"What were they fighting about anyway?"

Gaara shook his head, "Kankurou decided that Sakon was cheating on him with some guy named Kiba"

Neji blinked and looked around to see if any of his co-workers were around to hear, then he leaned close to Gaara, "Was he?"

"Nope, turns out Sakon had been working overtime at a movie theater to save up for bus tickets so he and Kankurou could go to the coast" Gaara paused and took a sip of his grapefruit Hi Ball and continued, "Sakon had gone to meet Kiba, but only to kick his ass"

"What?"

"Kiba had slashed Sakon's tires the day before because Sakon had kicked Kiba's dog when it bit him" Gaara took another sip and looked over his shoulder at Lee who had just come in through the front doors.

"Gaara-kun!! Hello, how are you?" He sidled up to him and flashed a nice guy pose, "Are you two friends?! That is fantastic!"

Gaara flinched and turned away from the blinding teeth. Neji grimaced, "No, he was asking if we would ever be getting anything new"

Lee sniffed and looked sorrowfully at the back aisle with the energy drinks, "I do not know that. I had always thought our selection was vast"

"Forget it" Gaara nodded at the two of them and walked out of the store.

Neji watched him go and then turned to Lee, "Where's Gai?"

"Oh he is at home with the flu. After work I am going to bring him some chicken soup that I have prepared myself!" Lee, having cheered up from disappointing a customer, flashed another smile and a thumbs up.

Neji rolled his eyes as Lee walked away, but he was still grateful to it, because his phone had been vibrating in his pocket for the past thirty seconds. He pulled it out and checked the caller ID, it wasn't Hiashi, he answered, "Hello?"

"Hey kid," It was Kankurou, and if Neji was correct, Sakon was swearing once again in the background, "Get back here right now"

Neji frowned, "Why?"

"I'm watching the re-showing of the 10 o'clock news, your picture is all over it"

Neji froze just as the store phone rang. Lee bolting to pick it up and exclaiming, "OH HELLO GAI-SENSEI!!" Was all Neji needed before he put his phone in his pocket and ran from the store.

* * *

Go ahead and praise me. Go on, do it. 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm just updating this thing right here. Sorry it's so short and the format looks so stupid. I tried to fix it...

* * *

"…And you left your car there because your boss called?"

Neji crossed his arms, "yeah"

After bolting from the store, running the entire way back to Gaara's apartment and dropping down on the couch to cough up a lung, Kankurou jumped down Neji's throat.

"You're not exactly a smart guy"

"Like you can talk," Sakon turned off the TV and glared at Neji, "what the fuck are you doing working at a convenience store?"

"It's a long story" Neji ran his hands through his hair, "it doesn't matter. Once my uncle knows I've been there he'll definitely have the surrounding area checked"

Kankurou tapped his chin, "so... Are you positive that what's-his-face was calling about that?"

"No, but I didn't feel like sticking around to find out"

"Question," Sakon raised his hand, "why do you think they didn't realize who you are?"

"…What?"

"Well, I'll assume you used a fake last name," at this Neji nodded, "but your face is dead give away. Me, Kankurou and Gaara all figured it out. Do you just think we're incredibly smart?"

"It's a trick question by a slanderous whore!!!" Kankurou shoved Sakon onto the couch and sat on the coffee table. "Neji-"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"What's going on?" Neji turned away as Sakon tried to bludgeon Kankurou with a coffee mug to look at Gaara as he emerged from his room.

"They didn't tell you?"

"Obviously not, seeing as I'm surprised to see you home from work" Gaara scratched his lower belly, "so what's going on?

With the fight beside him escalating Neji stood up and met Gaara halfway down the hall, "my uncle went on the news. I'm positive my boss saw it because right after your brother called me, he called the store"

"He called?"

"Yeah, he was home sick with the flu"

Gaara frowned, "then what was he doing up so late?"

"…"

_"KANKUROU YOU RAT BASTARD I'LL CUT YOUR BALLS OFF!"_

"AT LEAST I HAVE BALLS!"

"Anyway," continued Neji, "I can't go back to work, and I don't think I can even stay here"

Gaara pulled him forward so he wouldn't get hit with a stray DVD case. "Why?"

"Because he'll look for me in this area," Neji pushed Gaara further down the hall to get out of the line of fire. "If he finds me with you…" He trailed off and pet Gaara's head.

"Maybe you could stay with Sakon?" The redhead grabbed Neji's wrist held it in place as he stepped forward to rest his head against the Hyuuga's chest. "He lives about ten miles away."

_"Did I hear my name?" _

_"AHA! An opening!" _

_"Aaarrgh!" _

Neji shook his head, "let's go into your room"

---(Hay for a dead horse)---

"Hey kid, if you're coming to my house you have to wake up"

Consciousness came first, then the realization that his eyes were shut. "I'm awake," he muttered, before his eyelids fluttered open. Sakon was standing beside the bed with his hands on his hips. Judging by the late coming in from the window he'd accidentally fallen asleep while talking to Gaara. "What time is it?"

"9:03am," Sakon tapped his foot impatiently, "I'm leaving in seven minutes whether you're in the car with me or not so I suggest you get you ass up" With that he turned on his heel and left the room.

Neji stretched and brushed his hair back over his shoulders. Gaara had moved all his clothes off his bed during Neji's absence so all that was left was a black sleeping back, big green quilt and a large, fish pillow. He brushed these things aside to stand up.

"You should hurry, he's in a mood." Gaara stood in the doorway.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"It's Sunday."

"Oh, right."

Gaara entered the room and sat down on his bed, "…I won't be able to see you at the store anymore."

"It'll be fine, Gaara." Neji sat next to him, "once the heat dies down I can come back. Besides, can't you come visit me at Sakon's?"

"I suppose," Gaara hummed. He looked up at Neji and kissed his cheek. "I'll be glad when you can come back."

Neji smiled, "I'll be glad to be back."

"GET A FUCKING MOVE ON!!!"

Neji stood up and stalked out the door, grumbling that it hadn't been close to seven minutes when he realized that he'd gone to sleep fully dressed for work. Huh, that wasn't very comfortable.

* * *

Ok, so, it's late and I think my cat is either meowing because he's hungry or because Santa Claus has come early… FOR REVENGE. I'll find out once I post and go check.


End file.
